Although a currently-marketed 3D (Dimensional) camera with a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) is structured to perform an auto focus, the auto focus can be performed only in 2D (Dimensional) camera mode. In order to perform the auto focus in 3D camera mode, a left camera and a right camera must be situated on a same position during auto focusing operation. However, the conventional 3D camera lacks a function capable of grasping the same lens position information between two cameras to disable the auto focus in a 3D mode.
For example, in case of a camera of 5 M pixel level that performs no auto focus, a 3D effect can be largely accomplished only on an object within 2-3 m distance. Generally, in order to detect an accurate position of a lens, a VCM uses a detection sensor such as a Hall sensor, but if the Hall sensor is used, a camera module tends to be disadvantageously increased in size.
The auto focus is generally operated by applying, to a VCM, a voltage of an 8-bit code or a 10-bit code on an AF driver IC. If same codes are applied for laying lenses of two cameras on a same position, the two cameras may not be able to precisely capture an object due to a fine minute difference in operational ranges for each VCM and lens deviation.